


Tricked

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: Minghao and Mingyu wants to win their neighborhood's annual Halloween Couple's Costume Award, but there's a twist?





	Tricked

“Keep still.”, Mingyu steadies Jun’s head as he trims the ends of the older’s hair.

“I’m just excited Gyu! We’re going trick or treating!”, Jun bounces his knees excitedly while Mingyu struggles to snip his blond wig, afraid he might accidentally cut his boyfriend’s costume.

“I swear Junnie if I cut across your back I’m not going to give you your candies.”, the younger’s brows knot in focus.

“No! I’m taking your Reese’s!”, he immediately stops fidgeting.

“Minghao and I did not stay up for the past month just to ruin this Halloween contest so stay still.”, when he deems the trim perfect, he puts both of his hands on Jun’s shoulders. “Besides, the Trick or Treat Fiesta won’t be until after the contest.”. Mingyu turns the older’s head, “So, what do you think?”, the oldest tilts his head left and right, showing off the blond wig he trimmed so the hair is up until the older’s shoulders.

“Hmm… not bad .”, Junhui judges as he swings his head side to side.

“Not bad?! No, I won’t settle for just a _Not bad_. I won’t accept this! Minghao!!!”, Mingyu rants devastatedly as he calls for his younger boyfriend in the next room.

A mess of black hair peeps out of the door, “What is it, sweetheart?”, Minghao fixes Wonwoo’s hair with his fingers.

“Not bad?! Junhui only gave my style a not bad? Oh my god Minghao we’re doomed!”, Mingyu whines as he sets his head on the younger’s shoulders.

“Mingyu, Junhui probably likes it a lot. You know how eloquent he is.”, he picks at a few strands on the Wonwoo’s hair to make it stand out like a turnip.

Junhui, more like Howl Pendragon, peeks into the room and backhugs Mingyu. “Sorry, I meant I love it.”, he kisses the younger’ cheeks.

With a pout Mingyu stares back at the older, “I’m nervous. What if we lose this year? We’ve always been champions and no-“, a kiss stops him from his rambling.

“You already said it, we _always_ win every year. So what’s to worry about this year’s competition?”, Junhui leans his nose against the younger’s to calm him down.

“Well, Seungkwan did say that there will be something new according to the neighborhood committee.”, Mingyu closes his eyes as he feels Junhui’s cold fingertips press on his hips. “I don’t know what it is, but I really want to win.”, he sighs.

“There’s nothing to worry, pup. We’ll always be here for you.”, Wonwoo speaks as he looks at Mingyu on the mirror in front of him. Minghao whines and hugs the older’s neck. He’s nervous too but he won’t to show it.

As boyfriends who are seriously into fashion, Mingyu and Minghao has made it their annual mission to bring home the award for the Halloween Couple’s Costume Competition. They plan it all year long, from the fabric, to the threads, and the concepts they were going to deliver. Last year, they won because of their The Conjuring ensemble. Seeing as it was one of the best-selling horror movie of the year, they decided last minute to go with it. They focused on the vintage quality of the gown the doll (Minghao) and the girl (Wonwoo) wore. Mingyu worked hard to study the doll’s makeup and how it can be creepier with Minghao’s every step. Junhui helped his boyfriends in acting out a scene since he won’t let a sulking Mingyu and Minghao happen on one of the best days of their year. It was a close fight against another couple from the next block. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua dressed up as the Monster Trio from One Piece. Junhui almost cried upon seeing the three he almost cheered when he saw Sanji’s (Jeonghan’s) shoes light up and burn as if imitating the character’s Diable Jambe. Mingyu has to thunk him on the head and remind him to cheer for Minghao and Wonwoo instead, but his otaku heart really calls out for Luffy.

Because of the close call fight and Junhui’s insistence on cosplaying as anime characters this year, Mingyu and Minghao agreed on a concept that they will all like. They will all be going as the characters from Howl’s Moving Castle. Minghao just developed a fixation on the creators of the said movie earlier that year when he watched a movie with his boyfriends.

“Wow, he’s beautiful! Look at that animation!”, Minghao spectates in awe as he watches the intricate details each scene.

Mingyu almost cries when he witnesses the details drawn in on Howl’s room “Fucking hell, that’s majestic.”, Wonwoo could only laugh at the side as he watches his boyfriends scrutinize the animation.

“Look at them, fanboying at Miyazaki.”, Junhui laughs beside Wonwoo as oohs and aahs come out of Mingyu and Minghao’s mouth when Howl finally offered his heart. The two older boyfriends have watched the movie one too many times due to Junhui bugging Wonwoo after witnessing it for the first time. They didn’t even know that it was their younger boyfriends’ first time to watch it.

When the credits finally rolled, Minghao suddenly stood up with determination flashing in his eyes. “That’s it, that’s the concept for next Halloween.”, it was just December.

 

“Come one! Come all! Take the seats in front before you occupy the ones at the back!”, Seokmin who is dressed up as a Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer greets the people entering the venue.

“We will meet our characters in a few minutes so please wait patiently and enjoy!”, Seungkwan the Anpan Man greets their neighbors. Families are starting to flood in while the children play with each other, appreciating their costumes and candies. Even other teenagers were there to join the neighborhood Halloween party, it was already an established event enough for people of all ages to look forward to it every year. The Halloween contest is done every afternoon of the thirtieth of October to welcome the neighborhood’s trick or treating fiesta after.

Minghao feels his feet go cold as he peeks behind the curtains to check the audience, “Wow, there’s a lot of people out there.”, he jumps on his feet as he feels the air brush through it.

“Sofie, are you okay?”, Mingyu, in Howl’s bird form, checks on his younger boyfriend. He holds onto the other’s hands and notices that it felt like the younger was freezing, “Are you that nervous?”, Mingyu’s eyes bore with worry into Minghao’s own, he would have loved to rub the younger’s fists onto his cheek, but the feathers on his face might fall off. Wonwoo aka Turnip Head waddles closer to his boyfriends. Unfortunately, he cannot soothe their nervousness either. He doesn’t have the stick planting him on the ground, but his hands were tied to the stick on his sides. He was really like a scarecrow except he can walk. He waddles instead just so he won’t hit somebody with his arms. Junhui finally comes into the picture and cups Minghao’s face up to press a kiss on his forehead. Mingyu and Wonwoo could only sigh once they see Minghao relaxing in Jun’s hold.

“Five minutes till show time! Everybody get ready please!”, Soonyoung, the event coordinator dressed up as a prince (“Which prince?”, Wonwoo asks, “Just a prince. Prince Hoshi, if you want.”, the coordinator cheesily explains.), calls inside their group’s tent.

“Are you sure we don’t need to pull a skit again unlike last year?”, Jun asks as he pulls Minghao’s arms around his waist.

“No we don’t need it, we double-checked a lot of times. The coordinators said that it was a part of the new rules in this year’s competition.”, Mingyu shrugs, a few black feathers falling off his body. Regardless, they still rehearsed one just in case they got sabotaged. That’s how much they badly want to win the competition.

 

“Wow! Rudolph! Would you look at our contestants for today!”, Seungkwan cooes as he moves across the stage to marvel at each contestant’s concepts. There were the typical zombies, Disney princesses, and other famous horror characters. There was even one kid who brought along a makeshift well to fit his The Ring concept.

“That’s right Anpan Man! It seems like everybody deserves an award!”, Seokmin stops in front of a group.

“Good afternoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua! Who are you dressed up as for Halloween?”, he directs the mic towards Seungcheol.

Jeonghan and Joshua dramatically poses first face to face then snatches the microphone away from Seungcheol, “We’re Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, the twins from Ouran High School Host Club!”, Seungcheol showers them red petals from the back as if imitating the effect of shoujo-like backgrounds. The crowds clap seeing as they almost look like the anime twins flashed on the screen.

“What a nice concept! What about you Seungcheol? Who are you dressed up as?”, Joshua and Jeonghan move beside their older boyfriend and tilts his neck closer to their face as if they were actual hosts,

“I- I’m Haruhi from the same series.”, several squeals echoed from the young ladies in the audience at the three boys’ show of affection.

“Tsk. What a cheap stunt.”, Minghao taunts as he whispers on Mingyu’s ears.

“Have you seen the roses? Unbelievable.”, the taller shakes his head in disappointment.

The crowd clapped again, “Now, let’s move on to our defending champions!”, Seungkwan walks toward Junhui’s group, watching in awe as the oldest poses and then switches positions with Mingyu who shows off his black wings. “We’re from the Studio Ghibli film Howl’s Moving Castle.”, Mingyu introduces their theme.

“Oh! Wait, is Sofie with you?”, Seokmin cheerfully asks as Minghao slowly walks out with Wonwoo beside him. His wig was still brown until he pulls on a string which slowly dyes his wig to grey, Wonwoo pushes on a button on his hand, and a gush of air and glitters shoot out of his arms, showing off a magical effect as Sofie’s hair transforms. The crowd gasps in marvel at the stunt, erupting into a round of applause. Minghao smiles at Mingyu as if telling him good work on the wig.

“Wow! What a simple yet stunning act!”, Seokmin praises their group with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Now, on to our next segment Rudolph.”, Seungkwan flips on his cheat cards, “We all know that something new will be introduced to our contest this year.”, the contestants nod in nervousness.

“Let’s announce it immediately Anpan Man! Everybody, please look at our screen!”, a haunted house flashes with several effects of lightning and thunder.

“A haunted house?”, Wonwoo whispers to Minghao. The youngest only shrugs, not noticing that Mingyu was already chewing on his nails and Junhui was fiddling on his sleeves.

“You’re looking at it everyone! Special thanks to Mr. Min of the neighborhood committee who let us borrow their large barn!”, the crowd claps as a spotlight focuses on the said man from the front row.

“For this year, instead of just showing off their costumes, our contestants also have to test their heart’s strength!”, Seungkwan intros in his emcee tone,

“Exactly, Anpan Man. All of them have to enter this haunted house and they must come back”, Seokmin’s voice dips a tone deeper, “alive.”, he cackles evilly as loud thunderbolt sound effects play in the background. Mingyu jumps on his position and grabs onto Junhui for support.

 

“What’s the use of dressing up, then?!”, Mingyu kicks at his foot angrily.

“Stop getting your feathers ruffled, Mingyu.”, Wonwoo cackles at Junhui’s pun, hitting his shoulder in enjoyment.

“Ruff- ruffled feathers.”, Wonwoo tries to wipe at the tears in his eyes to no avail. He was still tied on the stick. “Whoo, great pun Jun!”, he struggles to move in his costume. Unfortunately, one of the rules were not to take off any of their costumes while inside the haunted house. It was just a race to get outside complete. If they leave at least one of their props inside, they have to go back inside and run out again.

“Contestants are you ready?!”, the stage in their neighborhood flashes on the screen outside the barn. It was just on the other side of the barn. A series of cheers and cries answer him, “Remember that this is a haunted house so of course, there will be lots of surprises inside.”, Minghao nods, he doesn’t have a choice but to win this by racing with the others. With his, Wonwoo, and Mingyu’s fast reflexes, he’s pretty sure they could win. They could just drag Jun next.

“We won’t take any longer… now. On your marks everyone!”, Minghao pulls up his dress up to his thighs so it won’t block his way, Mingyu eyes the smooth legs in front of him _Not now, Mingyu._ , he chastises himself.

“Ready,”, Wonwoo wiggles his legs, moving to the side so he won’t hit anyone with his arms.

“Set”, Jun’s prays to all of the gods watching them right now that he won’t pass out inside the haunted barn.

“Go!”, They all run inside, going through the maze of rooms and hay stacks.

 

It was cold and dark inside, Minghao and Wonwoo could barely see anything.

“Minghao? Don’t leave us!”, Mingyu calls from behind them, but Minghao heeds no mind as he forges on. Wonwoo’s arms gets hit by whoever passes by them, causing him to twist and turn at awkward angles.

Junhui shivers as he hears the screams of the other contestants. “Mingyu! Did you hear that?”, he grabs the younger closer.

“Hear what?!”, Mingyu carefully turns left and right yet he sees nothing. Nothing but the dark. Only the outline of the walls and hay scattered on the side of the maze were present.

“Someone yelled.“, Jun chatters.

“It was just the other players, don’t worry, Junnie.”, he entangles his fingers with the older as they follow what seems like Wonwoo and Minghao’s figures.

 

“Wonwoo! Look it’s the exit!”, the boyfriends run outside, seeing the makeshift stage of their neighborhood. The crowd cheers for them as they chase their breaths.

“That was quick! Welcome to our first-placers!”, Minghao feels the happiness in his heart as they managed to grab the award that easily. Seokmin moves to the side of the stage along with Seungkwan.

“Oh? Where are your other members?”, Seungkwan looks behind them.

“They’re the-“, not there. Wonwoo turns several times and notices no one coming out of the barn except for the screams of the other contestants.

“Oh, sorry guys. You have to get out of the haunted house complete.”, Seokmin apologizes as he gestures for them to go back.

“Shit, we left Mingyu and Jun!”, Minghao runs back inside as Wonwoo tries to tail right after him. Of all people they have to leave inside, it just had to be the scaredy cat and pup.

 

“It will be okay Junnie, we just took a wrong turn.”, Mingyu pacifies the older as they take another left.

“I told you to take a right earlier, but you did not listen to me!”, he slaps Mingyu’s chest, his feathers shaking. After following what they thought were Wonwoo and Minghao’s outlines, they suddenly got lost.

When they turned around to go back and trace their path, they saw a girl crying on the ground. Junhui immediately approaches the girl with worry in his eyes, “Little girl, are you okay?”, the girl suddenly screamed so loud, her eyes were coming out of her sockets. Junhui and Mingyu shrieked, scrambling back as the taller dragged them farther from the scene. They passed by other contestants going the other way, but they simply went back until they were familiar with the paths they were taking.

“Mingyu let’s go out please, I can’t do this anymore.”, Junhui feels like his hair is about to turn orange just like Howl’s at the level of stress and fear he was feeling. Mingyu could not reply any coherent sentences anymore as he determinedly maneuvered through the maze, looking away from dark spots where there could be haunted members hiding.

“Minghao! Where are you!”, Mingyu starts to yell for his boyfriend, scared that they might meet the bloody girl again.

“Wonwoo! Minghao!”, Jun shakily calls out too, desperate to come out of the sickening maze. It seems like tangling forever when they got back at a familiar place.

“Mingyu? This place looks familiar…” Jun says with a leading tone.

“Shh, baby we’re getting out soon“, it was where they meet the girl earlier. He is one hundred sure of it, he vaguely remembers the pattern of haystacks in that room. A hand suddenly pulls Mingyu’s wings, effectively making Mingyu scream out in fear. He swats away the intruder.

“Fuck you let me go!”

“Mingyu shut the fuck up it’s me!”, Minghao holds down Mingyu’s hand and takes in his disheveled appearance. Only the moon was their source of light, but it was obvious that Mingyu’s makeup was melting from the temperature after going around a couple of times inside the maze. “Oh, baby, what happened to you?”, Minghao touches Mingyu’s face not minding if the coal was catching onto his clean hands.

“Can we just get out of here?”, Jun pleads while hugging Wonwoo’s body.

“I’m starting to feel a sprain coming up, Minghao, let’s go.”, Wonwoo’s face contorts to that of pain. Afraid that he might have to drag out three boyfriends, Minghao immediately dashes to the exit he has memorized.

 

They did not win. It was the first time they did not win that Halloween competition, but they would not allow themselves to lose the award for the Haunted House race next year. Surprisingly, the one who won the race was the kid who dressed up as the kid from The Ring, the one who brought along an improvised well. Luckily, they were still awarded with a trophy for having this year’s Best Halloween Couple Costumes. They exhaled a satisfied sigh upon receiving a new display for one of their cupboards.

“Do you have any final messages to our audience before we start the Trick or Treat fiesta?”, Seokmin hands the microphone to Mingyu.

“Thank you so much for the great experience this Halloween. We will never forget the little girl with bulging eyes.”, the audience laughs along with him. “I hope everybody enjoys this year’s Trick or Treat fiesta! Happy Halloween!”, the crowd claps as they wave the trophy towards them.

 

After the event, they went down the stage chatting about retouching their makeup, so they can start trick or treating. “Hey guys, wait up!”, the Prince, Soonyoung, calls up to them with heavy breaths.

“What’s up, Prince Hoshi?”, Wonwoo imitates the other’s cheesy tone as he rolls his shoulders around stretching out the kinks the stick made for the past hour.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Anyway, what kid with bulging eyes?”, the Prince turns to Mingyu.

“Bulging eyes? The girl who was crying? Inside the maze?”, he explains as he recalls that frightening moment.

“Yeah, the one who suddenly screamed at me her eyes came out of her sockets?”, Junhui laughs nervously as he pictures the creepy eyes again.

“Junhui, we only had zombies and ladies in white in there. Sometimes hidden hands reaching out to pull people’s costumes but no kids.”, Soonyoung shakes his head in confusion. “I had to make sure that no one was left inside, we had a complete head count of the contestants and the haunted members but no children.”.

Junhui deflates in fear. “But Soonyoung I’m pretty sure she was there! Right in front of me!”, Minghao tries to hold back Junhui who seems to be in hysterics right now just to convince his friend. Mingyu’s hold on Wonwoo’s hand tightens at the revelation.

“We never recruited any kid because we’re afraid you’ll suddenly hurt them in surprise. Punch them or something.”, Soonyoung tries to explain to the four, “I’ll try to check with the staff again, but to tell you, we never had children inside aside from some of the contestants which you already met onstage.”, the child wasn’t one of the contestants. They all know that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Here.”, Jeonghan hands her sister a basket full of the chocolates and candies he gathered from the neighborhood. “Yay! I knew I could count on you!”, she picks up a small piece of Toblerone to open up. “Wait! Wash your hands and face first Jeongri!”, Seungcheol tuts from the side as he lifts the younger’s shoulders towards the bathroom. “Too bad, we didn’t win huh?”, Joshua slumps his body on the sofa beside Jeonghan. “Yeah, seems like my trick didn’t work well.”, he smiles as he stares at the prosthetic eyeballs on the table his sister was wearing earlier. Of course, her sister wouldn’t agree with the sabotage plan if there’s no condition favorable for her, she’s Jeonghan’s sister after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo i'm trying to post this using my phone so hopefully it gets in!!! two things, one, i hope this gets posted and two, I HOPE THE FORMAT WON'T CHANGE UPON POSTING!!!  
> i already finished writing this when i saw wonwoo's hair in nextage. ohmghd he really looks like a turnip head HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> we don't actually celebrate halloween but here's a fic humans, i hope you enjoy it! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> *[171031] EDIT: LMAO THE FORMAT WAS ALL FUCKED UP I APOLOGIZE! I fixed it now hehehehehe*


End file.
